There's No One Like You
by hfcmfan2013
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* An alternative ending to Season 7's episode "There's No Place Like Home". Reid gets sucked in by the tornado and Morgan is despirate to find him soon. Will they? Revised 1/24/16,


**Hey everyone! This is a one-shot that I've had in my head for a while now. It's based off of the episode "There's No Place Like Home" from Season 7, I hope you guys like this. In this I have Reid and Morgan as a couple; I really love the idea of them being together and love reading the stories on about them being together. None of the characters are mine, all rights go to CBS.**

-CM-

Morgan slams his shoulder against the door, trying to get it open but it won't budge. He's desperate to get out of the shelter he had been stuck in with JJ, the detective and their young victim. He needs to find him; who knew where the storm had taken him. Just as he's about to give up the door gives, and he's able to push it open and is devastated by what he sees in front of him. As he steps out he hears JJ gasp as they both survey their surroundings: trees down, the RV their unsub had used was nowhere to be seen, the vans they had used blown on their sides. JJ and Morgan do a quick search of the area while the detective stays in the shelter with the boy. Reuniting not five minutes later they both know they have a huge problem on their hands. Reid, their colleague, friend, family member, the love of Morgan's life, is missing, sucked away by the tornado. Morgan feels ready to sink to his knees, remembering the last few moments he saw his love.

-CM-

_*TEN MINUTES EARLIER*_

_They had arrived at the possible area Garcia had told them the unsub may be, finding him just in time as he was about to kill the latest boy he had kidnapped for his sick fantasy. All four of them had their guns drawn, trying to talk the unsub into letting the boy go but they weren't having much success. Moments later they all looked up to see a tornado coming right at them. With this distraction the unsub lets the boy go and he walked right towards the tornado, the plastic covering he had on the almost assembled body in hand. Reid and JJ run towards the boy and help him up since his hands are tied together by rope, and they all hurry to the little shelter the detective found. Morgan leads the way with JJ behind him, the boy in between herself and Reid bringing up the end. They all almost make it to the shelter when it happens._

_The wind picked up and started throwing debris everywhere, and it became hard to walk in a straight line. The detective opened the shelter door when Morgan nears and he helps the boy get safely inside along with JJ. It's then Morgan sees Reid almost loose his footing as a big gust of wind slam into his side, shifting his position away from the shelter door. Morgan calls out Reid's name, but over the howling wind it's impossible to hear. All of a sudden something flying through the air hits Reid on the side of his head hard, and he falls to the ground unconscious. Before Morgan can even scream his name and run to him, he gets picked up by the wind and out of Morgan's sight._

"_REID!" Morgan yells as he tries to run outside, determined to find the love of his life. The detective grabs a hold of him, throws him inside the shelter and locks the door as JJ holds Morgan back with the help of the boy. Morgan fights them, but after some time he stops and starts pacing the small shelter. JJ tries to reassure him as she tries to calm herself. For the next few minutes the only noise heard is from outside and from the pacing the room, silently praying to someone for Reid to be ok._

-CM-

Morgan feels a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to the present moment. He turns around and finds JJ staring at him, unshed tears in her eyes and a look of concern, worry and fear clearly showing.

"Are you ok?" JJ asks Morgan. When he shakes his head but doesn't say anything further, she continues. "I managed to get a hold of Hotch and the rest of the team; they're alerting all rescue personal that we have an FBI agent missing. Everyone is out looking for him. The team is meeting us up here and we're assisting in the search-and-rescue. Morgan, we aren't just looking for him; there could be others too. We'll find him."

Morgan only nods his head, telling JJ he understands, but right now he can't think about anything or anyone else except Reid. He can't help but reflect on all the memories they share together. He can't help but think back to the days after the team had helped him back in Chicago when he had been arrested, when his childhood nightmare had become known to the team. After the case had been solved and they returned to Quantico, Reid was the one who kept asking if Morgan was ok, always telling him he was available to talk if he felt he needed to. It was during one of the many talks they had that Reid had told Morgan he cared about him than more in the friendship way. At first he accepted it, but told Reid he wasn't looking for a relationship at the current time. It was after that talk that Morgan noticed he was keeping a closer eye on Reid while on cases, trying to make him stay back when they were going into the field. Morgan then knew he too had feelings for Reid other than friendship, but didn't want to confront Reid and admit his feelings.

However, that all changed the day Reid was captured by Tobias Hankle. Having to watch Reid go through all the torture and pain on the screen made Morgan furious, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help him then and there. Panic shot through him when Gideon had ran into the kitchen towards the bathroom saying Reid was dead. He ran into the room Garcia had occupied since her arrival with the computers and nearly burst into tears seeing Reid on the floor not breathing. _No, no, no. This can't be happening,_ he said in his mind. Relief ran through his veins after he had been revived, but deep hatred towards Hankle still sat inside his gut. All through Reid's hospital stay Morgan never left his side, and when he had finally woke up Morgan confessed his feelings.

They had been together since then. When they had returned Morgan moved in with Reid for a short time, but after some time Reid moved into Morgan's apartment. For the past 5 years they went through everything together: Reid's addiction and his recovery, Riley Jenkins, the anthrax scare, the whole ordeal with Foyet, Reid being shot in the knee and the long recovery he had, and his migraines. None of those things had torn them apart; Morgan wasn't about to let this end their relationship.

-CM-

Hotch pulled up to the coordinates Garcia had given them to find the detective and the boy coming out of the shelter while JJ was talking to Morgan. Even from a distance Hotch could tell Morgan wasn't doing well. He had known about Morgan and Reid being together for some time now, since the anthrax case, and wasn't bothered by it. Neither of them let it affect their work and they were professional when on cases. As Hotch stopped, put the car in park, turned off the engine and stepped out of the car he knew they were in for a rough few hours.

JJ approached the car as Hotch, Emily and Rossi got closer. "How's he doing?" Hotch asks, nodding his head towards Morgan.

"Not good," JJ replies. "He tried to pry off the door when the tornado came overhead and he paced the whole time we were stuck. He's determined to find him. Reid's his only focus."

Sighing Hotch says, "All rescue personal has been alerted. We have the five of us and three other policemen helping us look in a five-mile radius for any survivors. JJ, you go with Morgan and head north. That's the direction the tornado was heading in. It's dark so here are some flashlights and a hardhat with a flashlight built in. Also, cell service is spotty so here's a radio for you and Morgan; it's set to a channel for us to communicate. Be careful. And tell Morgan we'll find him."

JJ grabs the items from Hotch and an officer follows her. She relays the instructions Hotch gave her to Morgan and with that they take off heading north, hoping they'd find him quickly.

-CM-

Pain was the only thing he could feel. Unbelievable and excruciating pain throughout his whole body. He tried moving his head, but stopped when his vision blurred and the great desire to throw up almost overtook him. He kept his eyes closed and tried to assess his injuries without moving anything, which would only intensify he pain. He could tell he had a concussion but it was hard to tell just how bad. He couldn't move his right shoulder without pain, it was hard to breath and his left ankle hurt badly. _Overall, not too bad for going through a tornado,_ Reid thought to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes and things came into focus, though there wasn't much to see. All around him was wood: it was above him, below him and on his sides. He could see what looked to be pieces of furniture, some fully intact but others torn apart. _I must be in someone's house, _Reid says to himself. _Tornado must have blown me into someone's house. That's good, it's shelter._ Looking up he sees skylight and even some starts shining, giving him a distraction from the pain. Looking up at the stars, he thinks of Morgan.

He had heard him scream his name before something hit him on the side of the head; he just didn't have the time to respond back. Reid thinks back to the great memories they made together in the last five years: their first date, their first kiss, telling the team they were a couple and Garcia hugging him to death. He remembered waking up in the hospital after his knee surgery and how Morgan was there, worried sick but calm and soothing his worries about narcotic painkillers. How Morgan had gone above and beyond helping him in his recovery, always making sure he had ice if he needed it, getting him anything he needed so he wouldn't have to get up if he was in a lot of pain. Morgan had been Reid's life; he wasn't leaving him this way.

He suddenly sees a bright light and hears voices calling. He can't be sure who the voices belong to, but light and voices mean one thing: rescue. As the voices get closer Reid can make out who they belong to, JJ and Morgan, and he quickly thinks of a way to get their attention. He uses his right foot and kicks some of the wood that's around him when he hears them come closer. Some boards move and one hits his left ankle, causing him to scream in pain. He sees the light beaming down and people calling his name, but he pain becomes too much and Reid slips back into unconsciousness.

-CM-

JJ and Morgan had been searching for almost an hour with no luck, and none of the others had either. Morgan was growing frustrated; he knew time was of the essence and they needed to find Reid soon. JJ had tried to sooth him but it wasn't doing any good. They had talked to Hotch a few minutes earlier and told them they only had a short time left before they'd be forced to call it a night. It was starting to drizzle and the temperatures were dropping drastically. When they found nothing ten minutes later, JJ was about to tell Morgan to call it a night when they heard a piercing scream from a torn down house they were just walking by. Running towards the area where the scream came from they shined their lights down in the rubble. Looking in between the wooden boards, they see a mop of brown hair and a FBI vest.

"REID!" Morgan screams. He hears JJ radio to Hotch that Reid was located and help was needed, but Morgan only focus was trying to get Reid's attention. Since his scream there had been no movement from him, no indication he knew they were there. When he doesn't respond to his voice he shines his light down and tries to get it in his face. Morgan could recount the numerous times he had opened the blinds in the morning to get Reid up if his alarm and shaking couldn't get him to wake up. On those mornings he'd laugh at the faces Reid would make and how he would complain, but at this moment he just wanted to hear his lover's voice. _Please let me hear his voice again. Please,_ he preached as he continued to shine the light down on his lover.

JJ finished talking with Hotch and moved to help Morgan by flashing her flashlight down at Reid. Moments later they hear Reid groan and his eyes slowly open. Seconds later, though, they both hear him gasp and cry as the pain comes back to life.

"I'm going to direct Hotch to where we are. Stay here and try to keep him awake. We're getting him out of here," JJ says as she takes off.

Morgan sits in a better position as he keeps his light on Reid. "Reid, can you hear me?" Morgan calls down. All he wants to hear is something other than a moan or a cry of pain come through his mouth.

It takes a few moments but Morgan quietly hears Reid softly cry, "Morgan it hurts."

The pain is so palpable in his voice it makes Morgan want to cry, but he knows he has to stay strong. "I know it does Pretty Boy, and we're going to get you out of there soon. It's gonna be ok. Tell me what hurts Spencer. Where does it hurt the most?"

Before he can speak, a cough overtakes his ability to speak. "Everywhere," Reid moans when the coughing fit ceases. His head is hurting more with the light shining in his eyes and his whole body is protesting in agony, but being able to hear Morgan's voice even if he can't see him is a relief. "Head, right shoulder, chest and left ankle hurt the most. It's hard to breath. I don't wanna die down here Derek," he cries softly even though it makes his face throb and head hurt even more.

"You're not going to die Spencer. Not on my watch. Help is coming; I see JJ and Hotch and rescue coming, we're getting you out of there soon. Just keep listening to my voice and keep talking to me. I need you to stay awake."

JJ, Hotch and help arrive just then. Morgan relays the information he gathered from Reid to the rescue personnel and they plan how they're going to get down to him. JJ and Morgan keep talking to Reid to keep him calm and awake, while Hotch alerts everyone else that Reid has been found. Within ten minutes of arriving on scene, the rescue team slowly and carefully start heading towards Reid's location. Two rescuers go down slowly and clear a path that a stretcher could fit through so they could strap him right there and bring him in the waiting ambulance.

The movement, however, causes Reid to whimper and cry out in pain when a board was moved the wrong way. He fought the desire to fall asleep and escape the pain, but he knew he couldn't break his promise to Morgan. He did as he promised and listened to Morgan and JJ talk to him and kept talking, even though it was killing his chest and his throat. Eventually a path was cleared and the stretcher was brought down.

Upon reaching Reid, the rescuers saw his right shoulder was badly dislocated, making it hard for them to place the c-collar around his neck, but with great care they managed it. Once they had stabilized his neck, moving the rest of him was difficult. The rescuers could tell he was having a hard time breathing and they took a delicate amount of time to move him, but eventually got him strapped on. The most difficult part was getting his ankle out of the ruble, for every movement they did Reid would scream in pain. Just as they had before they took their time and safely got him all strapped in and slowly made their way out of the down house.

Relief flooded through Reid's veins as he looked into Morgan's eyes as he was lifted out off the house. He couldn't talk; his throat was raw from how often he had screamed. He felt Morgan's hand squeeze his, and he squeezed back as hard as he could. He could hear Morgan talking to him. What he was saying he couldn't be sure, but he knew they were reassuring words. As he felt himself being carried away all the energy he had died and the pain came back full force. He let out one final moan before passing out, despite Morgan's plea for him to stay awake.

-CM-

The whole team, minus Garcia, was in the hospital waiting room along with many other individuals. It had been two hours since they had brought Reid in and they were growing restless, Morgan especially. They knew the doctors had multiple patients to see but they just wanted word on how their teammate was doing. Morgan had rode in with Reid in the ambulance and pleading for him to wake up, telling him how much he loved him, and what he looked forward to in the future for the two of them. While he couldn't get Reid to wake up or squeeze his hand, he remained reassured with every breath he took that he was, at the moment, ok. Now he just needed to really know if he truly was.

"Family for Spencer Reid?" someone calls. Morgan shoots up along with the rest of the team as the doctor and nurse come over. "Are you family?" he asks.

"I'm his partner, and Hotch is his medical contact. Please tell us, is he ok?" Morgan asks.

The doctor looks at the concerned group behind the dark skinned man and knows they're with them as well. "Spencer suffered a bad concussion when something hit him on the side of the head. He's got bruising throughout most of his body. His right shoulder was badly dislocated but we were able to pop it back in without having to do surgery. He also has two broken ribs on each side so breathing will be painful for some time. His left ankle surprisingly wasn't broken; it's just badly twisted and will be painful for some time. He's on some mild painkillers, non-narcotic as his file requests, but even with them he's still in a great deal of pain. Despite all of this, however, I expect a full recovery with some time."

The team sighs in relief, knowing their genius will be ok. "Can we see him?" Morgan asks. While the doctor said Reid would be ok, he needs to see him for himself.

"For a short time, yes. Keep in mind he's in a great deal of pain and we need him awake for at least another hour before we'll let him sleep to keep an eye on his concussion. After we give him the ok to sleep, only one can stay. The nurse will lead you to his room." After 'thank-you's are exchanged, the nurse leads them up to Reid's room.

When they reach his door the team lets Morgan go in first, knowing he'd want some time before everyone else came in. Morgan opens the door and is shocked by all the damage done: the bruising on Reid's face, his shoulder wrapped in an ace bandage and in a sling, a nose cannula providing oxygen, but is comforted when he sees Reid staring right at him. Morgan rushes to the side of his bed and gives him a light kiss on the lips and gives him a small hug, Reid doing the same as much as he could.

After they let go of each other Morgan feels the tears he had been holding back come down his face. "How you feeling Pretty Boy?" he asks quietly.

"As good as I can be, I guess," Reid says hoarsely. Morgan reaches for a cup with water in it and places the straw into Reid's mouth, holding the cup as Reid takes small sips. Thanking Morgan as he puts the cup down he sees the man he loves crying. "Why are you crying Derek?"

Taking a deep breath before he responds he says, "Pretty Boy, I thought I lost you. I saw you get hit in the head, and then I saw the tornado pick you up and take you away from me. The detective had to shove me into the shelter; JJ had to hold me back because when the doors closed all I wanted to do was chase after you and find you while the tornado was right above us. You are my life Spencer; I can't properly explain how much you mean to me. I love you Pretty Boy, I never want to lose you." By now the tears were pouring down his cheeks and splashing onto Reid's bruised face.

"I know exactly how you feel, Derek. I don't remember much after we found the unsub, but when I woke up in that house alone and in pain, all I thought about was you. How much we've been through together, past and present, and how much we still have to do together. You kept me alive down there, I remembered what we've accomplished so far and it kept me hoping I'd be found. Hearing your voice, and JJ's and Hotch's, kept me wanting to fight to stay awake. I love you so much Derek. Thank you for finding and saving me. You mean everything to me." By now he, too, was crying.

Derek gently grabs Reid's face and kisses him passionately and lovingly, Reid responding by bringing those emotions as well. The only reason they stopped was when they heard a knock on the door, reminding both of them there were others wanting to see him. They laugh as Morgan goes for the door and lets the rest of the team in. They all stay there for some time, even Garcia through Skype, until the doctors give Reid the all clear that he could go to sleep. Everyone leaves except for Derek, who already told the team he wasn't leaving until Spencer was released. The nurses turn the lights down and provide Morgan with a blanket and pillow as they place a sedative into Reid's IV to help him fall asleep. Morgan grabs Reid's left hand and holds it, talking lightly as he watches Reid's eyes close, giving into his exhaustion and the sedative.

Morgan rubs his thumb in circles over Reid's hand slowly, letting his love know he's there with him. "I'll always be with you, Pretty Boy," Morgan whispers. "I'll never leave you. I love you Spencer." It isn't until sometime later, when Morgan was sure Reid was peacefully asleep, that he gave into his own exhaustion and closed his eyes. It had been one hell of a day but he was happy that, in the end, he still had his Pretty Boy by his side.

-CM-

**Revised 1/24/16. Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
